


splash over your body while you drown on me

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shy Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was just a little too attached to his best friend, and he didn't really know that having sex was something that best friends don't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	splash over your body while you drown on me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from bedless by pierce the veil

Luke looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. He knew Ashton liked when he wore his more feminine clothing like the sweater and thin skinny jeans he was wearing. Luke just loved wearing pretty things and Ashton just loved seeing him wearing pretty things. Luke made his hair a little bit tousled because Ashton told him it was sexy, and then he heard a car honk. Luke giggled and rushed outside, getting into Ashton's car.

"Hey Lukey," Ashton smiled at his best friend.

"Hi," Luke giggled a little bit. He liked when Ashton called him Lukey.

"Your hair looks nice," Ashton said, pulling out of Luke's driveway and going to his house. His house was just a few blocks down, but Ashton liked to drive Luke over so he didn't have to walk so much. It wasn't that far, but Ashton just liked to spoil him.

"You told me it looked sexy like this," Luke told him with a smile. Ashton pulled into his own driveway, almost laughing because Luke was so innocent and he was so oblivious. "Can we play FIFA?" Luke asked happily.

"We do every single time you come over," Ashton groaned.

"But I love FIFA," Luke pouted, giving Ashton his pretty blue whiney eyes. Ashton couldn't resist, Luke was pretty much his weakness.

"Fine," Ashton sighed. He always ended up letting Luke get or do whatever he wanted because Ashton was pretty much in love with the boy. He knew he shouldn't be so attached to his best friend like that, but Luke was too hard to resist.

Luke happily skipped into Ashton's house with the older boy following, but not skipping. Ashton thought he was so adorable when he was overly happy. Luke was standing just inside the doorway with a shocked expression.

"Kitty!" He cried. The little kitten jumped up at his voice.

"You have to be quiet so you don't scare her," Ashton told him, bending down and picking the little kitten up. "Her name's Nina."

Luke gasped with excitement at the name.

"Like the Ed Sheeran song!"

"Yeah, like the Ed Sheeran song," Ashton nodded. He knew Luke loved Ed Sheeran, so he decided to name his new kitten after the song called Nina. Ashton handed the younger boy the kitten, letting him coo and make little noises and pet her.

"She's so cute!" Luke giggled, handing her back to Ashton. Ashton gently set her on the ground, the two of them watching her play with a little cat toy. "FIFA now?" Luke asked with a grin.

-

Luke was asleep on the couch and in Ashton's lap with Nina curled up by his face. Ashton had one hand on Luke's thigh and the other on his tummy. Luke's eyes fluttered open after a while, sleepily smiling up at the older boy. He liked when Ashton held him when he fell asleep.

"Hi," he said, feeling the kitten get up and run off somewhere.

"You're so pretty, Lukey," Ashton murmured. Luke made a face and adjusted himself so he was more upright in Ashton's lap, nuzzling his face into Ashton's shirt. Luke loved the sweet scent of Ashton's body wash, it was comforting.

Ashton didn't know how Luke could be so oblivious. He was so in love with him and had such strong feelings for him, always complimenting him and touching him. Luke just didn't get it; he thought normal friends cuddled so closely and gave each other small touches. He thought normal friends were like the two of them, but that's usually not how normal friendships work.

Luke was a little bit childish and girly, and he knew that, but he didn't see anything wrong with it. He thought the kids at school were just joking around until he started getting beat up. That's when he realised that most people don't accept 17 year old boys to act a little girly and childish. Luke excluded himself from everybody else, soon finishing high school. Of corse he always had Ashton with him, but he was the only person besides him mum that he would talk to. 

"You're always so nice to me," Luke mumbled into the older boy's chest, wrapping his arms and legs around his torso. Ashton laughed and stood up with Luke hanging on him and shrieking, supporting his light body with one hand underneath one thigh. "Ashton!" Luke cried, holding on tighter.

"My little monkey," Ashton teased with a grin, spinning around and laughing softly at Luke's giggling like a little girl. It was adorable, to say the least. Ashton brought Luke to his room, dropping him on the bed. Luke grabbed Ashton's wrist and pulled him into the bed, pinning him down with his wrists above his head. Ashton went along with it, even though he was much stronger and could easily flip them over.

"Gotcha," Luke said proudly. Ashton decided Luke had enough fun being in control, and he flipped them over so he was pressing Luke into the bed. Ashton's knees were on either side of Luke's skinny thighs and his hands were pinning Luke's smaller ones to the bed above his head.

"You got me, yeah?" Ashton smirked, licking his lips and using just one hand to hold Luke to the bed. With his free hand, he gently brushed his finger tips down the side of his face.

"I was having fun," Luke pouted. He liked being the one in Ashton's lap or on his lap. He liked that better than Ashton's being in his, but he still loved being close to him either way.

Ashton just smiled and kissed all around Luke's face, making him scrunch up his nose in the cutest way ever. Ashton ran his hand down Luke's torso, feeling his slight muscles.

"Are we going to have sex?"

Ashton wheezed and let go of Luke's wrists altogether, sitting back in his ankles and continuing his small coughing fit. Just the way Luke asked it, so innocently and so randomly, made it so surprising. Plus, Ashton figured Luke hardly knew anything about sex anyways.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked worriedly, sitting up and resting a hand on Ashton's (on his face), and the other on his hip.

"Lukey, babe, you don't just ask that," Ashton said. Luke frowned.

"I-I was just wondering, we're just really close a-and I thought we were going to-" Luke cut himself off, tears welling up in his eyes. He escaped from underneath the older boy's legs and brought his own to his chest. "I-it was just a q-question..."

"I know, Lukey, but friends usually don't do things like that," Ashton sighed. "Friends usually don't get so close together like that."

Luke buried his face in his knees to hide the fact that he was crying, although his shoulders were shaking a little bit.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"Y-you call me b-baby a-and touch me a-and we cuddle and h-hold hands and d-do everything together! I-is that what n-normal friends do?!" Luke almost yelled, standing up and looking at Ashton with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Lukey, I know we-"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up," Ashton almost growled, standing up and grabbing onto Luke's hips tightly.

"S-stop! I-it hurts," Luke whimpered. Ashton's eyes widened as he let go of him, slowly backing up. "L-leave me alone. D-don't talk to m-me."

"Luke, I'm sorry. I was just surprised and mad and I didn't mean to hurt you, baby. Please don't-"

"S-stop," Luke whispered, not meeting his eyes. He went to the mirror and pushed his quiff down so it was flat against his forehead, sighing and leaving Ashton's room. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, picking up Nina and petting her gently. She purred and snuggled up to him, making him smile.

"I know we do things that normal friends don't, but I think sex is a little too far," Ashton said softly, sitting down next to Luke. "I just don't think it'd be the same afterwards if we did do that, Lukey, and I like the way we are. I like that we aren't just normal friends because I get to be with you more often and cuddle you. I don't want it to end, baby. That's why I'm saying it might not be a good idea to do it," Ashton explained.

"W-what if we a-aren't friends and we d-do it?"

"Explain," Ashton tilted his head to the side.

"I-if we were m-more than friends and we d-did it," Luke mumbled. Ashton didn't say anything after that, he just pulled Luke into his lap and held him for a while. "I-I just want to t-try it, but s-still be friends," Luke whispered sadly. He shifted in Ashton's lap to get a little more comfortable. Ashton stopped himself from making any noises because every single time Luke adjusted himself in his lap, he rubbed against Ashton's member on accident. Luke didn't know, but Ashton surely did.

"I know you want to try it, but you need to think for a while. Is it what you really want with me?" Ashton asked gently.

"I want to," Luke nodded, looking up. Their eyes met, and Ashton's trailed down to Luke's lips before meeting his eyes again.

"Are you sure, baby? We don't have to."

"I'm ready."

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Ashton asked. Luke nodded with a smile, sitting so he was straddling Ashton's thighs. Ashton held back a moan. Luke slowly leaned down and almost let their lips touch, but not quite. He wanted Ashton to take the lead. "Close your eyes, Lukey," Ashton murmured before gently touching their lips together. Luke sighed happily into the kiss; he liked the feeling of Ashton's lips on his, they were soft and gentle. Ashton slowly took Luke's bottom lip in between his teeth, letting go and moving his lips more.

Luke shifted a little bit on Ashton's lap again, this time hearing Ashton make a sound. He pulled away with wide eyes.

"Did that hurt?" He asked. Ashton chuckled a little.

"Not at all, baby. It felt good," Ashton told him with a smile.

"What did it feel like?" Luke asked. Ashton slowly rubbed the front of Luke's jeans. Luke gasped and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ashton guessed with a low voice. "Have you ever touched yourself before?" Luke shook his head, hiding in Ashton's shoulder in embarrassment. "I can show you how it feels, but I want to show you something else first."

Luke let out a beautiful high pitched sound, his back arching when Ashton grabbed his hips and pushed theirs together. Luke moaned more and pushed his hips down harder, it felt better than he'd ever felt before. Ashton tugged at the hem of Luke's shirt, lifting it off when the boy raised his arms. Ashton's hands felt up and down his torso.

"So beautiful, Lukey, so fucking beautiful," Ashton murmured, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Luke's. Luke whined into the kiss, his fingers curling around the material of Ashton's shirt and tugging on it desperately. Ashton pulled away to take it off and went right back to kissing Luke again, feeling Luke's hands feel his body everywhere. Luke was amazed at Ashton's perfect body and how nice he felt, he wanted to be sexy like him, too. Luke wanted to stay like this forever with Ashton.

"A-Ash," Luke whimpered onto the older boy's lips.

"What do you want, princess?"

"You," Luke whined, desperately pushing his hips down harder. Ashton undid the boy's impossibly tight skinny jeans, helping him take them off. Luke immediately clung to Ashton, his hard length grinding against Ashton's hipbone. Ashton carried him upstairs (with great difficulty, because Luke was making those fucking sounds and biting Ashton's neck), setting him on the bed.

"You sure you want this, Lukey? Once it happens we can't take it back," Ashton said. He didn't want to do anything Luke was uncomfortable with.

"Hurry u-up," Luke begged, a hiccup breaking his speech.

"Are you sure though? We can-"

"Ashton," Luke whined, his body wrapping around Ashton's again. Ashton chuckled and gave him a kiss, laying him back down on the bed and hovering above.

"What do you want me to do?" Ashton asked, his hands sliding down Luke's torso and squeezing his waist softly.

"T-tell me how it... W-works?" Luke blushed, his face red in embarrassment. Ashton laughed softly and nodded, sitting next to the younger boy and intertwining their fingers together.

"Well... First of all, you know how sex with a girl works, right?" Ashton asked, smiling at the blush and little nod he got from Luke. "It's pretty much the same thing, but I'd... Put my dick up your ass," Ashton said with a laugh. Luke hid his face in Ashton's chest in embarrassment. "No need to get shy, baby, it's just me."

"It sounds weird the way you say it," Luke giggled. Ashton smiled fondly at the beautiful boy, eyes widening when Luke rolled onto him and started grinding their crotches together. He moaned, his eyes shutting.

"So desperate, baby, you want me to prep you, get you ready to take my cock?" Ashton asked with a low groan.

"Please, I need it," Luke whimpered. Ashton nodded and pushed his jeans down, leaving them both in boxers. Luke tugged down the older boy's boxers and pulled his own off, gasping when Ashton's hand wrapped around his length. "A-Ashton - oh my god - f-feels so g-good," Luke panted. Ashton breathlessly chuckled, pushing the younger boy so he was laying down on his back.

"You ready? This is just one finger, but it might hurt a little bit," Ashton said, leaning over and grabbing his bottle of lube from his nightstand. Luke nodded, watching Ashton slick up a few fingers before slowly pushing one in.

Luke gasped, his breath hitching in his throat and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Luke's hands frantically grabbed at the sheets, little whimpers falling from his lips. The pleasure was intense, nothing like he'd ever felt before, and there wasn't even that much pain. Luke's eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed his head better on the pillow.

"Talk to me, Luke, is this okay? Are you good?" Ashton asked, worried, because Luke wasn't saying anything.

Luke opened his mouth to speak and tell the older boy that it felt good, but he couldn't. He couldn't say anything at all.

"Lukey, babe, you have to say something, I need to know you're okay," Ashton said, his finger still inside the boy.

"A-Ash," Luke choked out, one hand reaching up and grasping Ashton's free hand tightly.

"Does it feel good, or do we need to stop?"

Luke didn't answer, he just wiggled his hips enough that Ashton's finger pressed into him as far as it could go. His mouth opened and closed again, he really wanted to tell Ashton that he wanted more and it felt so good, but his voice wasn't working. Luke whimpered a small little sound, the hand that wasn't holding Ashton's going up and tapping Ashton's wrist on the hand that had a finger inside him. Ashton worriedly pulled his finger out slowly.

"N-no, n-no, n-no," Luke quickly whispered, wanting his finger back.

"What do you want, baby?"

"M-more," Luke forced out of his mouth. He wanted to say so much more, but all he could manage to say was the simple word. Ashton gently started pushing in two fingers, surprised when Luke let out a whine and tried pushing his fingers in farther.

"Careful, Lukey, I don't want you getting hurt. Let's be gentle, okay?" Ashton murmured, slowly pumping his fingers inside the boy. Luke was nearly crying at how good it felt, tears were forming in his eyes. He let out a small gasp when Ashton started scissoring his fingers inside him. "Are you doing okay, baby?" Ashton asked. Luke did nothing but squeezed his hand tighter, failed attempts of words coming from his lips. "I don't know what you're saying, love, you have to speak to me so I know if this is too much."

"'s g-good," Luke whispered, his breath hitching when feeling a third finger prod at his entrance. The finger slowly slipped in, and Luke winced and shifted his hips.

"Is this too much?" Ashton asked, running his thumb over Luke's knuckles. Luke shook his head, adjusting his hips again and yelping in surprise and pleasure. "What's wrong?" Ashton asked, worried.

"A-Ashton-" Luke choked out, bucking his hips to try and hit that one spot that felt really good.

"Does it hurt too much?" Ashton's eyes were going wide, he couldn't tell if this was hurting his Lukey or making him feel good.

"A-again," Luke nearly begged. And then Ashton realised; he accidentally found Luke's prostate and it was almost overwhelmingly good. Luke bucked his hips again, and Ashton took that as a sign to move more. He scissored the younger boy open slowly, to be sure that it doesn't hurt him at all, and Luke couldn't say anything but let out broken whimpers.

"Yeah? Feel good, baby?" Ashton asked, almost teasingly. Luke whined and nodded, trying to say that he was ready.

"'m- 'm r-ready, p-please," Luke managed to say loud enough for Ashton to hear.

"You sure, baby? I don't want this to hurt you, I want it to make you feel good."

"Please," Luke begged. Ashton nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out and dribbling lube on his length. He looked up into Luke's eyes once more, and the younger boy was nearly getting impatient waiting for Ashton to hurry up.

"Ready?" Ashton asked, and Luke nodded. Ashton very slowly started pushing in, his eyes trained on Luke. Luke's jaw was slack, his mouth open and trying to say how good it felt and that it hurt a bit. His eyes were squeezed shut and his dainty hands holding onto Ashton's larger hand and the sheets beneath him. Luke looked absolutely beautiful. "Is this okay?" Ashton asked, slowly bottoming out. Luke whimpered something incoherent, his breaths ragged and shaky. "Lukey, please talk to me. Tell me if this is okay or not, tell me if I need to stop or if we can keep going," Ashton said, the most worried now. He hoped that it wasn't hurting, because his Lukey should never hurt.

"A-Ash," Luke managed to choke out, hardly even loud enough.

"Is this too much?" Ashton asked. Luke barely shook his head, nearly in space as he felt Ashton's length inside him. "Do I keep going?" Luke nodded, squeezing Ashton's hand as if he were trying to comfort the older boy. Ashton slowly pulled out and then back in, taking in the whimpers falling from Luke's pretty lips. He created a gentle rhythm, still kind of scared that it was hurting his boy.

"F-faster."

And that's all it took for Ashton to go harder and deeper, his thrusts getting faster. He figured Luke would tell him if it was too much, he knew Luke would make some sort of noise.

"Nrgh... fuck!" Luke cried out, and Ashton immediately stopped in worry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"A-again," Luke tried to demand, but let's be honest, it was definitely a begging whimper. Ashton's eyes widened, he found Luke's prostate again and this time it probably felt better.

"Let me know if it's too much, okay? I don't want to hurt you," Ashton said. Luke nodded, shyly looking up at the older boy. Ashton reached a hand down and pushed some of his soft hair out of his eyes, kissing his lips softly before thrusting his hips forward again. Luke's eyes snapped shut and he let out a long and breathy whine, he loved this. Ashton built up a new rhythm, fast and hard. Luke whimpered quietly at the intense pleasure, tears forming in his eyes. He let a broken cry out, tears now streaming down his face freely.

It was so good, too good, even, and Luke felt like he could do it forever and he kind of wanted to. He loved doing something so close and something that made him feel this good, and it was better because it was with Ashton, his Ashton. Luke sobbed lightly, the pleasure seeming to rip through his body. His first orgasm was soon approaching, it was all too much for him to handle.

"You close, Lukey?" Ashton asked, going a little faster to bring himself closer as well.

Luke could only cry out softly when his orgasm suddenly punched through him, leaving him a whimpering and crying mess underneath Ashton. Streaks of come painted his chest as he came for the first time ever, his mouth open and only managing to make tiny incoherent sounds.

Ashton groaned and came inside the younger boy, slowly pulling out after because he didn't want it to hurt.

"I'm gonna clean you up now, okay baby?" Ashton asked, panting softly. Luke didn't answer, he was in some sort of subspace and he couldn't really pick up on what was happening. "Lukey, are you okay?" Ashton asked, seeing that Luke hadn't moved. Luke didn't hear, so Ashton got a warm washcloth and brought it back to the younger boy. "I'm just going to clean you up now," Ashton said softly, even though he knew Luke wasn't really with it. Ashton wiped his chest and gently around his hole, hearing the smaller boy whimper slightly. "I know baby, I know, I'm sorry," Ashton apologised quietly.

Ashton brought the washcloth back to the bathroom, tossing it in the tub before going back to Luke. Luke still hasn't moved yet, so Ashton slid a pair of boxers up his legs and pulled the covers over him. He slid into bed next to the boy, propped up on his elbows to wait for him to come back to reality.

"Lukey, babe, it's time to come back now," Ashton murmured. Luke's eyes slowly opened, and he moved closer to the older boy. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, 'm tired though."

"You were out for a while, I was worried for you, baby."

"'m good now, that was nice," Luke giggled softly, pushing Ashton (gently, because Luke could never hurt anybody) so he was laying down in bed. "You're so nice to me," Luke mumbled, getting closer to the older boy and resting his head on his chest.

"Of corse I am, baby, I love you too much to not be," Ashton said softly. Luke smiled shyly, wrapping his arms and legs around Ashton so it was more comfortable.

"I love you too, you sap," Luke smiled, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep. Ashton ran a hand through his hair gently, kissing the top of his head before he was out along with the younger boy. It was perfect.


End file.
